Blue Moon
by Ryaden
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie adopt two children, but they're not quite what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any of the related characters.**

Blue Moon

Rosalie's POV

Chapter 1

I sat on the couch staring at Renesmee. She was so adorable with her curly hair and brown eyes. I wished I could have children. Once again I thought of my old friend Vera's little boy Henry. I wish I could adopt a child. I could adopt a child from an orphanage, but if I tried to turn them into a vampire I would start a war with the werewolves. I sighed. I could tell Emmett was staring at me. I was glad that Edward was out hunting so he couldn't hear what I was thinking. Well enough self-pity, I sat down next to Renesmee and started playing with her.

Aailyah's POV

I moved around my room, actually it's more like closet, as quietly as possible. It wasn't hard; I'm good at being quiet. Jonah, my brother, knocked on my door.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah," I relied and left my room. We went down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where's Molly at?" Jonah asked. Molly is the owner of the orphanage. She is cruel and hits a lot of the kids. I heard a kid crying, the sound of someone being slapped, and then more crying.

"Probably over there," I said motioning to where the crying was coming from. Jonah nodded.

"Let's hurry," he said and we ran out of the orphanage. We weren't exactly sneaking out, but if Molly saw us leaving she probably would hit us. Not that it would hurt us, we don't get hurt easily, but still we don't like it. We headed to the Port Angeles Community Park. There was a picnic going on for the Quileute Indians from Port Angeles. Jonah and I were half Quileute, so we got invited to go. We were half something else also, but we weren't sure what, because our parents dropped Jonah off at the orphanage right after he was born, and me two years later right after I was born. Jonah and I hung out with the Quileutes a lot; when we got to the park we were greeted by almost everyone.

I sat down at a picnic table with some girls my age, while Jonah went and joined a group of boys around his age. All the boys in the group were very tall and strong, including Jonah. I was also much taller than the girls my age. Some of the council members of the tribe were staring at us. I was trying to figure out why when Zach, a boy who lives in the orphanage came running to the park.

"Hurry back! Molly is gonna start a room check!" He yelled then ran away. A room check is when Molly goes room to room to see if everyone is where they should be. If you're not then…well then it's bad. We were about to leave when a council member stopped us.

"You two should really stick around. We're going to start telling the legends of the tribe soon," the council member said. We'd never been invited to hear the legends before but we couldn't miss a room check.

"We'd love to, but we really have to leave," Jonah said. In the next seconds Jonah and I were running to the orphanage, and were there in a couple seconds. We climbed two stories up the outside of the building and climbed through the window into my room. Jonah quickly ran into his room. A couple seconds after he left Molly opened the door to my room, looked around, and left. A few minutes later, Jonah came back into my room with a cut on his arm that was already starting to heal.

"Why is she so mean?" He asked and started to shake.

"Calm down," I told him. "You don't want to phase right now do you?"

**(A/N): Please Review! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aailyah's POV

_"Calm down," I told him. "You don't want to phase right now do you?"_

"No," Jonah said, and he tried to calm down; it wasn't working so well. My brother and I are different. We phase, into like giant wolves when we get mad. We can hear each other's thought also, but not just when were wolves but all the time. If we want to though we can block our thoughts from each other. We can change the color of our eyes; we can just change our eyes back and forth between brown and red though. We can change our temperatures; our skin can feel as warm as normal humans, really hot, or really cold. We can hear each other's, and others thoughts, but we can block each other from hearing our thoughts if we want to. We can also project our thoughts into other people's minds, so they can hear us without us speaking. We don't really know why this we can do these things, and it's not like we can really ask anyone.

"I'm going back to my room," Jonah said after he finally calmed down.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner," I called after he walked out. I laid down on my bed, or cot more like it, and slowly fell asleep.

~~*~~

I woke up by Jonah bursting into my room.

"Get up!" He yelled. "There are people here looking to adopt." I sighed and sat up.

"No one's going to adopt us Jonah," I told him. "They want to adopt a kid that's…I don't know…normal?" Jonah laughed.

"Like there's any normal kid living here with Molly as the owner," Jonah retorted. "Anyway, the couple doesn't look so normal themselves." I frowned, wondering what he could be talking about, but I got up and went downstairs with him anyway.

When we turned the corner into the main room, I could see what Jonah meant. They were different. They looked way too young to be adopting. The girl had long blonde hair and looked flawless. The boy was very tall, very muscular, and had curly dark brown hair. They both were very pale, paler then I have ever seen. Their eyes were a dark gold color.

They looked at the children all around them; the smaller children right next to them, and the older children hanging back. Molly smiled at them. I hated how she always got so nice whenever someone came over.

"So, did you want to adopt a young child or an older child?" Molly asked still smiling. I glared at her, and then looked to the couple to see what they would say. The boy glanced at the girl, waiting for her to decide. It was as if he had no say in deciding. I heard her think her decision before she said it aloud.

"An older child," the girl said. This shocked me a bit, most people wanted to adopt younger children.

"Okay," Molly said and gestured back to were the older kids were standing. "The older kids are back there, Emmett and Rosalie." It was like she was showing cars. I thought about their names, Emmett and Rosalie, old-fashioned names I thought. I watched them look at all the children, their eyes sweeping around the room. Their eyes lingered a little bit longer on Jonah and me, and I wondered if that was a good or bad thing. I tried to read their minds, but they were thinking about something else already. It seemed like they were good at masking their thoughts.

I thought about what it would be like to be adopted. I wondered what would happen when they saw what Jonah and I could do. They would probably send us back here. The thought scared me.

Then I had a scarier thought, what if they only wanted to adopt one of us, just Jonah or just me, what would we do? I wouldn't let anyone adopt me without also adopting Jonah; we couldn't be separated.

"_I wouldn't let anyone adopt me without adopting you either_,"Jonah put his thoughts into my head. I smiled. I glanced back at the Emmett and Rosalie; Molly was taking them back to her office.

**Rosalie's POV**

I wondered what they were, the boy and girl. They weren't human, that's for sure. They were tall and muscular and Native American, so they might be werewolves, but they had a normal heartbeat. They also looked kind of like vampires, but their eyes were brown. They didn't smell like a werewolf or a vampire, but not human either.

"Who are the Native American boy and girl?" Emmett asked the owner, Molly, as we sat down in her office. I knew Emmett was thinking what I was.

"Oh, they are Jonah, who is sixteen, and Aailyah, who is fourteen," Molly said and smiled.

"What is their last name?" Emmett asked, thinking that knowing might help him decide what they were. Molly frowned.

"Well, I'm not sure. They were dropped at this orphanage right after they were born, with a paper telling their first name only, not a last name or their parent's name. It was the strangest thing, Jonah came and then Aailyah only two years later," Molly stated. That didn't help much at all. If they came here right after birth, that means they could age. They weren't human, I knew that, but what could they be?

"Well, we will contact you later," I said. I could feel Emmett watching me, wondering what I was doing. "We're going to go talk to the rest of our family, and get their opinions."

"Of course," Molly said and smiled. She walked to her office door. "Call me as soon as you decide." Emmett and I thanked her and left. As soon as we were out the door Emmett turned to me.

"What do you think they are, Rose?" he asked. I sighed.

"I'm not sure. Let's go see what Carlisle thinks," I said, and with that we got into my car and sped our way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

_"I'm not sure. Let's go see what Carlisle thinks," I said, and with that we got into my car and sped out way back home._

Carlisle had no idea. Carlisle always has an idea. No one else has any idea either. I looked to where Alice was sitting on the couch, trying to see the kids' futures.

"Can you see anything?" Edward asked. Edward doesn't like knowing things, so this whole situation was hard on him. He stared at Alice.

"Not now," Alice said. "I could see them a little bit ago. Now I can't; it's making my head hurt." She rubbed her head and closed her eyes. Jasper moved over to comfort her.

"They're not human," I said for about the twentieth time. "I know that." Emmett nodded to agree with me.

"Well then, why don't you just adopt them?" Renesmee said. We all looked at her. Emmett shrugged.

"Good point Nessie," he said while giving her a high-five. "What do you think Rose?"

"I want to adopt them," I said, I've known that since I saw them. "Do you think we should Carlisle?"

"If you want to adopt them, then you should," Carlisle said. I looked at Emmett; he took my hand and we headed to the orphanage.

Aailyah's POV

Jonah and I were sitting in my room. I was listening to the sounds of the orphanage while Jonah was stilling thinking about the couple.

"What do you think they are, Aailyah?" He asked again. I shrugged; I knew he wasn't really expecting an answer. Jonah doesn't like mysteries. I don't mind mysteries; mysteries make life exciting.

I was getting hungry, so I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I doubt Jonah even noticed I was leaving, he was too wrapped up in his theories. When I turned the corner, I saw the couple from earlier today talking to Molly. I went into the kitchen and grabbed two cookies from the pantry, one for me and one for Jonah.

"_She can eat_," the woman, Rosalie thought. She sounded surprised; I don't know why though, most people eat. Molly turned around and noticed me.

"Aailyah!" she exclaimed. "Emmett and Rosalie Cullen here are going to adopt you and your brother." I dropped my cookie. I hurried to pick it up; five second rule, it was still good.

"Well go get him and go pack!" Molly said. I shoved the cookie in my mouth and ran up stairs two at a time.

_ "Jonah, hurry and pack! They're going to adopt us!" _I thought to Jonah.

_"Who is?" _he asked right away.

_"Emmett and Rosalie!" _I thought right when I reached my door. Just as I was about to open it, Jonah flew out running to his room and almost knocking me over. I sprinted in to my room and threw everything into my suitcase. Who had time for folding?

_"Done,"_ I thought to Jonah.

_"Me too,"_ he said and we went down the stairs together. We saw Rosalie and Emmett signing some papers for Molly. Once they heard us, they turned us around.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. Emmett chuckled.

_"Calm down,"_ Jonah thought to me. He kept having to repeat it to me all the way back to our new house in Forks.

We finally pulled up next to a huge white house with a lot of windows. I just stared at it for so long that I didn't realize I was the only one left in the car and everyone was waiting for me. I quickly got out of the house.

Once we got inside, our new grandparents Carlisle and Esme greeted us. We were also greeted by our new aunts and uncles: Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella. We also met our new cousin Renesmee.

They showed us around the whole main house, then we went outside to see Edward and Bella's house. Near Edward and Bella's house there was another house.

"Whose house is that?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ours," Emmett said coming up behind me. I looked back at him.

"Let's go look in it," he said and I ran inside, slower than I usually did though.

I loved my new house and my new family! Jonah did too! My room was amazing. The walls were painted purple, my favorite color. I had a door leading from my room right into the woods. Jonah's room was painted green, his favorite color. After we were looking around Carlisle called us into the dining room of our house.

"We have something to tell you," Rosalie said. I froze. I don't know about you, but when some say they have something to tell me, I immediately freak out. Edward laughed, but I don't know why.

"We're vampires," Carlisle said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! Also, sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Aailyah's POV

_"We're vampires," Carlisle said._

I quickly blocked Jonah out of my mind. I could tell Jonah blocked me out also. Vampires, wow, well that explained things. Jonah was right; they weren't normal. I wasn't shocked at all. I just stood there listening to them explain what vampires could do. Carlisle explained how some vampires had special powers: Jasper could control emotions, Alice could see the future, Bella was a shield, Renesmee could put pictures into people's minds, and Edward could read minds.

"I can't read your minds now, though," Edward said sound confused. "It's like your blocking me." I tried to keep my face as straight as possible. I decided to experiment while Carlisle said what was true and what was a myth about vampires. I knew I could block out Jonah, and apparently I could also block Edward at the same time, but I wondered if I could block just one at a time. I concentrated on blocking Edward but not Jonah.

_"Jonah?"_ I thought.

_"Yes,"_ He replied.

_"Edward?" _I asked. There wasn't a reply. I smiled; I did it! I told Jonah, and he tried too. He could do it too. Then Carlisle said something that caught my attention: he said there eyes were gold, because they only hunted animals, but some vampires' eyes were red. I thought about how my eyes could change to red. Jonah wondered about it too.

Carlisle also said something about their skin being very cold too. Jonah and I could do that also. I was confused.

"So," Carlisle said now that his speech was over, "what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked.

"We know you're not human. You're heartbeat isn't quite right, and you don't look like a human." Carlisle said. "Do you know anything about your parents?"  
"No," Jonah said. "All I know is that one of our parents was part of the Quilete tribe." Everyone looked shocked at this.

"Is there anything special that you can do?" Carlisle said gesturing to the vampires with talents.

_"I'm going to tell them everything," _Jonah thought. _"They probably should know." _Before I could stop him, he told about everything. Every. Single. Thing. The mind reading, the temperature and eye color changing, and even the phasing. After he was done, they all stood there until Carlisle finally broke the silence.

"It seems like you're a werewolf," he said. Again, this didn't shock me. "But, I think you part vampire also, with the cold skin and red eyes." Okay, I'll admit, this part did shock me, and pretty much everyone else also.

"Should we introduce them to the pack then?" Jasper asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aailyah's POV

_"Should we introduce them to the pack then?" Jasper asked._

"What pack?" I asked.

"The pack of werewolves that live in LaPush," Jasper said.

"There's a pack of werewolves?" I asked, surprised. "What are they like?"

"They're tall, muscular, and are hot skinned," Bella described the pack. "They're all descendents from the Quileutes."

"We probably should introduce them to the pack," Esme said. "Would you be okay with that?" Jonah and I nodded. Then all of the Cullens went to plan our meeting with the pack. Bella got stuck with having to call the pack, because she knew them the best. I was lying on the couch and listened to Bella's side of the conversation.

"Hi Jake!" She said. Hmm..I wondered who Jake was.

"We were wondering if you and the pack wanted to come over?" Bella asked. "Why, well we wanted to introduce you to two new members of our coven." Jake got really mad at this and now I could hear him yelling.

"What! You changed two other people into vampires!" Jake yelled; he had a low voice.

"No, Rosalie and Emmett adopted them, and they were already changed when they adopted them," Bella said, somehow still calm.

"Wait, adopted them?" he asked. "How old are they?"

"Sixteen and fourteen," Bella replied. He got quiet now, and I couldn't hear him anymore. They talked for a little while longer and then Bella hung up.

"They're coming over now," Bella said. I heard Alice run down the stairs.

"Now?" Alice asked. She cleaned up the already clean room. A couple minutes later I heard a knock on the door. Alice opened the door and huge muscular man came in, followed by a group of tall muscular boys and one girl.

"Hey, I'm Sam," the first man said. I guessed he was the leader of the pack.

_"They look Native American," _he thought._ "Their eyes aren't gold, they're brown!"_ By the expression on everyone else's faces, I could tell they noticed that too.

"Um… this is Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Leah," Sam said. I looked at all of the wolves. They all looked really similar, except for Leah of course. Seth, Brady, and Collin looked like the youngest of the pack. Brady kept looking at me weird.

"What are you?" Paul asked. Well, that was forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not completely vampires; you're eyes are brown," Paul said. Just to freak Paul out Jonah switched his eyes red. Paul flinched back. I laughed; it was really funny to see a huge man get scared by my brother. Jonah changed his eyes back.

"We're half vampire," Jonah said.

"Are you half human also, like Renesmee?" Jake asked.

"No," Jonah replied and then paused for dramatic effect, "we're also half werewolf." They all gasped at this.

"I don't believe you," Paul said. "Phase then." He walked out he back door and phased into a big wolf. Jonah shrugged and followed him; I knew he liked being a wolf. The rest of the pack followed him. Once everyone was outside, Jonah phased. He was a huge wolf, bigger than Paul. He was a dark brown color. I on the other hand was a light brown color.

The pack glanced back at me.

"Can you phase?" Seth asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well then," Seth said gesturing towards where Jonah and Paul were.

"I don't like to, though," I said. Seth shrugged. Call me strange if you want, but I don't like bursting out of my clothes and changing into a big furry wolf. Jonah and Paul left to phase back into human form.

Once they came back, we all went inside so we could explain more. When we were sitting in the living room, I noticed Brady staring at me; he's been doing since he first saw me. The Cullens noticed at the same time I did. Emmett ran towards Brady and pulled him outside with Sam following. I could only catch one thought before they went out of my 'hearing' range, _imprint. _What did that mean?


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Okay, so I know it's been awhile! I've been really busy, and it's taken me a while to decide what to write this chapter about. Sorry, this chapter isn't really exciting. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Chapter 6

Aailyah's POV

_I could only catch one thought before they went out of my 'hearing' range, imprint. What did that mean?_

The rest of the pack turned and looked at me. Renesmee ran over to me and pulled on my sleeve.

"Now you're an imprint like me!" she said once I looked down.

"What's an imprint?" I asked.

"Brady will tell you," one of the pack members, Jared, I think, said. I sat back on the couch waiting for Brady, Emmett, and Sam to come back in.

"_Brady finally found his imprint, and she happens to be half-werewolf half-vampire," Paul_ thought. I realized that we forgot to tell them that Jonah and I could read minds. "_I wonder what her reaction to being an imprint will be. I wonder how Brady will tell her; telling someone that you're soul mates isn't really easy to do._"

Huh? Soul mates? That's what imprint meant? I could tell Jonah heard Paul, because he jumped off the couch and ran out the door, heading in the direction of were Brady went. Everyone in the room looked around confused.

"We probably should have told you that we can hear thoughts and put our thoughts into your minds," I said. Paul's eyes got really big.

"So that means you just heard…" he said, still in shock.

"Yup," I said.

"Heard what?" Seth asked.

"I told her what imprint meant," Paul said.

"You idiot!" Jared yelled and hit Paul. "Brady was supposed to do that."

"So, what do you think about being an imprint?" Collin asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I'm not sure what to think."

"You should think that it's good," Renesmee said, coming over to sit by me. Everyone laughed.

"So do you all have imprints too?" I asked the rest of the pack.

"Not all of us, but most of us do," Sam said.

"What are their names?" I asked. The members of the pack that had imprints told me their imprints names. I could see the love in their eyes when they said their names. Maybe being an imprint isn't so bad.

****

Jonah, Brady, Emmett, and Sam still weren't back. The rest of the LaPush pack went back to their homes. I was extremely bored, and I had no idea what to do. Jasper sensed my boredom.

"So Aailyah," he asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "What is there to do?" Suddenly, Alice was running down the stairs.

"Let's go shopping!" she said. She was very excited; I swear if she was any more excited, she would burst. I did like shopping, though, so I agreed to go.

"Awesome!" she said. "Okay so you, Rose, Renesmee, and I will go shopping in Port Angeles. Do you want to come Jasper?"

"No thanks," he said. Alice flew upstairs to get her money and was already in the car faster then I got my coat on.

_"Finally I get the T.V. to myself!"_ Jasper thought as I was heading out the door. I laughed quietly to myself.

When we pulled into the mall's parking lot, everyone stared because we had taken Rosalie's convertible. We went to pretty much every clothing store in the mall. We got so much stuff; we had to take four trips out to the car so we could carry more bags. I have never gotten so many clothes in my life!

I was so exhausted from shopping all day, that I fell asleep on the car ride back home. Once we got back to our house I woke up and walked back inside. Brady and Emmett were waiting for me. Emmett went into the kitchen while Brady came over to talk to me.

"Hi, so do you know what imprinting is?" he asked; he seemed kind of nervous.

"Yeah, Paul told me," I said.

"So what do you think?" he said.

"About what?" I replied. I didn't know if he was talking about himself or imprinting.

"Will you give a chance?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Brady looked happy. I was happy too. I tried to read his thoughts, but he was blocking them from me.

"So do you ant to go on date, like tomorrow?" he asked. I blushed. Of course I did!

"Sure," I said. I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. Suddenly Emmett was next to us.

"Okay, you asked her; now out!" he said, and all but threw Brady out the door.

(A/N): Please review!!!


End file.
